creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Build-A-Bear Workshop Massacer
It was a cold windy day and I was finishing my homework when my alarm app started to ring I bent down to see what the event was and to my surprise it was my little cousin's birthday. I rushed down stairs to tell my mom, and told her but it seemed that she already knew. She told me that she knew the perfect gift for my little cousin...a stuff bear, and the nearest place to get a stuffed toy is Build-A-Bear Workshop. We drove off our driveway and headed to the mall it took 12 minutes to get there. When we reached the entrance to Build-A-Bear Workshop it was really cool there stood 2 giant stuffed bears dressed as drummer boys. But something scared me the eyes they seemed like human eyes, but I think it's all in my head. So I entered and an employee greeted me and my mom politely and asked us if we needed help with anything? My mom asked, "Where are the stuffed bear?" and the employee replied, "Section A-2." so me and my mom headed to section A-2 and started searching for a bear that my cousin will truly love. I found a bear with a brown spot on its belly, I was about to pick it up when I heard a soft cry so I started to follow the sound when I was lead to a big bright green door with a bear in the middle of the door, so I reached my hand out and opened the door and I saw the most terrifying thing ever, something that you never thought that you'll see in your life. There were children on some wooden bed some were strapped down other were nailed and beside each bed were metal tray filled with sharp objects. I started to walk down to a wooden bed I stared at the body with horror for it was my cosin! His skin was peeled of, his right eye was missing, and I looked a little further and his hamstrings were cut off, and worst of all there was a huge hole in his chest so I focused really hard and his heart it had a hole it looked like a heart. I bent down and threw up. I soon heard the door handle rattle so I hid behind some cardboard boxes and waited the door creaked open I held my breath. A employee started to walk up to a empty bed and he seemed to be carrying something. He dropped whatever he was carrying onto the bed and went to a shelf to get some tools. To me the object looked like a little girl at least 4 years old and I was right I was about to move and help her but the employee came back to the bed he grabbed a knife and started to cut off the little girl's skin. The little girl started to scream in pain, the employee stuck his hand into her mouth and grabbed her tongue and cut it off to make her unable to scream, he then grabbed a spoon and sticks it in her eye and scooped it out of her eye socket blood started to cover her face and neck, he then proceeded and grabbed a scalpel and sticks it in her chest and dragged it down to her belly button, then he opened the flesh and grabbed a hammer and bashed her ribcage and there her heart exposed he then proceeded and made the same marking on her heart, he finally grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut the diseased little girl's ham strings.The employee then went to a round table were he started to form a stuffed bear and now I knew why he cut a small shape heart from the girl's heart.He finally left the room and I finally could of escape the horrific scenery I found my mom and told her that we had to leave instantly, and she said that she still hadn't found the perfect bear so I had no choice but to drag her out of the mall, I told her every thing that I saw, and thank god that she believed me she then called the cops.I told them what I saw they entered the mall, it took 30 minutes when they got back and said that there was nothing there no bodies, no wooden beds, nothing at all. They then told me that everything was just in my head and that the human mind can play tricks on you, it was 10:21p.m. and I fell asleep I soon woke up but something felt different I tried to get up but I couldn't and when I looked down at my hands they were strapped down and when my eyes focused more I found out that I was the next to die. Sin título-2.jpg Category:Scary Category:Crime Category:15+ Category:Shock Ending Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances